Guest of Honor: A CielXReader One-shot
by Lioner15
Summary: Every girl wants to meet their dream boy, and now it looks like you, the daughter of a noble family, will get to! However, something in this perfect night is brewing behind the scenes... R&R! One-shot!


**Hello! So yeah, I'm on vacation and got bored and this happened lol. I hope you all enjoy it! I am aware there are errors. Give me a break I was using my phone. Make sure to read and review! **

* * *

You stepped out of the carriage, clutching your dress tightly. You've been waiting this party for how long now? Two weeks? Sounds about right.

Your mother and father, both noble families in England had sent you here by yourself, just knowing you'd behave. After all, you were thirteen now, and old enough to handle a mere ballroom party by yourself.

"Ah, Lady Y/N!" A dashing butler in all black says as you rush to the Ron entrance. Music pours out from the open door and fills you with even more joy. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. As butler of Earl Phantomhive, I hope you enjoy your stay."

You nod to him before walking in as calmly as your body will let you. Earl Phantomhive was your age, and was one of the handsomest people you've ever seen. He was engaged of course, but that didn't damper your affections on him.

People were swarming all around you, their elegant dresses and perfect smiling faces making you feel outmatched. Regardless, you put on a straight face and continued deeper into the house. Seeing the Earl was your top priority.

As you made your way deeper into the house closer to the more crowded ballroom, a peculiar boy in a purple frock coat and blonde hair rammed right into you, going the opposite way.

"Hey!" He shouted shrilly and gave you a glaring look. "Watch where the hell you're going girl!"

Well that wasn't very nice at all. "I-I'm sorry!" You reply, wringing your hands. "I'll be more careful in the future..."

The boy nods and runs off, leaving you alone in the hallway. "Well that was weird..." You mumble before continuing down the hallway and stepping into the grand ballroom.

A hoard of people are gathered here, mostly talking or dancing or drinking. You quietly slip in, trying to not be too noticeable.

"Lady Y/N! Why I've been expecting you!"

The second that the voice calls to you, blush fills your cheeks. That voice! It only belonged to-

Whirling around, you come face to face with him! Earl Ciel Phantomhive! Even though he's not smiling, you can just tell he's happy.

"O-oh! You have?!" You exclaim, happiness swelling up in you. "That's very nice to say..."

Ciel nods. His blue outfit and little hat on his head make him look even more adorable. "Yes, I have! You're parents called earlier and told us that they'd send you alone. I am honored to have you here."

"As I am honored to be here!" You replied. "I do enjoy being here tonight! A-"

But as the words came out of your lovely mouth, the entire room went completely dark. Shouts of fright filled the room and the musicians stopped playing.

"I'm not scared of a little darkness." You said, crossing your arms in annoyance and shaking your head. "What's going on Earl Phantomhive?"

"I don't know." Ciel replied to you. "But I need to go. I'll be right back!" With that, Ciel ran off in the direction that you came from.

"W-wait! Ciel!" You called, stumbling blindly in the darkness after him. "Let me help!"

Ciel shot you a look from behind his shoulder and froze. "I'm sorry Lady Y/N, but I cannot have you come with me! This is not a job for a delicate lady like you. Please, stay behind! I'll come back as soon as possible!"

The farther he ran, the more you wanted to run after him. So clenching your fists, you did just that. Hopefully he wouldn't get mad at you.

The two of you continued running up higher and higher in the manor until Ciel stopped at the entrance to his room. Why was he going there? Pushing the thought away, you snuck in quickly after him.

What you ran into was something you'd never thought you'd see this night.

There was Ciel, standing dead center in the room. With a pistol to his head. The hand holding the gun was connected to the blonde boy you'd seen earlier.

Both boys were frozen in place at the sight of you. You guessed it was because they'd never seen a girl walk in on them while they both were about to kill one another.

To any regular girl, the reaction would be to run as fast as possible out of there. Not you. You ran straight up to the blonde boy and raised your leg swiftly. In one quick movement, the gun had been kicked right out of that boy's hand and into the air. Gracefully leaping beside them both, you grabbed the air-born pistol and positioned it right up to the blonde one's head.

Faces of pure shock from both Ciel and the other boy met to greet you. However Ciel's quickly left from his face and became a smirk. "To be expected of the daughter of the most famous pistol-gunner in all of England..."

You smirked as well. "Of course." You say smirking as well. "Father taught me everything i need to defend myself!"

The blondie started at you, fear all over his icy blue eyes. "U-uh...BYE." Before your quick fingers could pull the trigger, he was gone.

"Alois Trancy, the coward." Ciel said, sighing and fixing his hat to be better balanced on his head. "Always trying to end me."

"I'd never let him." You say before reaching down under your skirt. You dad had made sure you'd been armed at this party. After all, who would let their little girl unharmed go to a party?

Ciel walked calmly towards you, a small smile on his face. "How may I return the favor?"

"Yes...yes you may." You replied. Ciel leaned in and kissed you on your lips.

And that, my friend is how you got your first kiss.


End file.
